


Heaven Tonight

by isawrightless



Series: Heaven Tonight [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t—” he stops at the sound she makes.”I know, I know. Daddy’s a big freak.” Kon states in a baby voice, all the while nodding his head and never letting go of the smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Tonight

Eyes closed, lips pressed against her forehead, strong hands holding her in safety, a smile forming as she starts to move her arms, waving them in the air as if that’s enough to respond to the display of affection, a tiny hand accidentally brushing across his cheek. He pulls away, but he can’t stop smiling, and he can’t stop staring because she’s so tiny, chubby and she disappears in his arms. Her big blue eyes keep scanning the place, spotting daddy on his desk; he’s putting some papers away, stashing them in their respective folders, and when that’s done he turns around to meet her gaze.

 

“Be careful.”

“Tim—”

“I’m just saying.”

“I know. The problem is that you said the same thing five seconds ago.” Kon’s kissing her again, she laughs this time, and it’s so amazing that he feels his heart skipping a beat.

“She’s very tiny.”

“She is.”

“Maybe I should change her clothes.”

“Why?”

“It’s getting colder.”

“I don’t—” he stops at the sound she makes.”I know, I know. Daddy’s a big freak.” Kon states in a baby voice, all the while nodding his head and never letting go of the smile. To be honest it feels like he doesn’t need to let go of things anymore. It’s been like that for a long time, even before they adopted Sarah and maybe that’s just happiness.

“I’m not a freak.” And Tim can’t even pretend that he’s offended.

“Yes, you are.” he holds her up, feet on his knees as he lifts her arms, wiggling them. “Look at her,” he keeps her still now. “She’s practically ready to live in Alaska.”

“Stop holding her like that!” Tim moves to sit on the couch with them.

“She likes it.”

“Of course she does.”

She stretches her arm, reaching out for Tim, clenching her hand into a fist only to unclench it again, asking her father to hold her in the only way she knows. There is a whole universe of things she doesn’t know, but identifying her parents is an easy task.

Kon is always showing his teeth and sometimes it’s as if she knows that he’s actually beaming at her, aware that she can turn a bad day into a good one in mere seconds. That makes Tim think about the trouble she’s going to cause when she gets older, because it’s simply impossible not to fall in love with her and that’s a fact. Whenever he looks at her everything is all right, even if it’s not and that’s how she knows it’s Tim. His hair is funny, she loves to pull it and he doesn’t show his teeth as much, but it’s okay. It’s in his eyes.

Kon carefully passes her to Tim, taking the time to give him a quick kiss, and watch as he gracefully engulfs her in his hold. Two or three seconds later and she’s playing with his hair. He can’t help but chuckle, especially when she gets excited and pulls a little too hard, making Tim flinch and utter an ‘ouch.’ Then they’re laughing, Tim looks at him, and that’s it. His family.


End file.
